The invention concerns a handle with a spray nozzle, pertaining to a mouth wash device. The handle is capable of producing either one spray jet only or a number of spray jets.
Mouth wash device handles with spray nozzles have long been known in various forms, for instance from German Auslegeschriften (DE-AS) Nos. 20 50 687, 22 00 083 and 23 46 677 as well as German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 14 66 963 and 27 46 453. In each case, these nozzles are capable of producing either one single spray jet or a number of spray jets. Both types of forms have advantages as well as disadvantages.
It is, for instance, advantageous to use a single jet nozzle when the purpose is a thorough cleaning of the interdental spaces. The use of such a nozzle as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,158 is, however, not of advantage if at the same time the gums are to be massaged since the resulting pressure on the gums is too localized and strong and consequently may cause experience of pain or, in some cases, even bleeding of the gums. Thus, the use of a multi-jet water flow is advantageous, which, however, results in less thorough cleaning of the interdental spaces than a single jet water flow.